If I Were a Superhero
by an-artist-at-work
Summary: Jeffbastian. A little boy would have never known what on earth he would be doing in the next ten years or so. A little boy would never find the time to just sit down and think about the future. Think about the job he would have. The person he'll marry. The house he'd live in. The life that he would have forever but had never thought about. "If I were a superhero, I would be..."
1. I Would Be

**A/N: **Since there's not enough Jeffbastian fics on this website, I found it to be much needed for me to write a fluffy, romantic multi-chapter fic. The story behind this is that while I was on this prompt generator site, the first prompt it gave me was "If I were a superhero, I would be..." and it happened to inspire me. I decided to try and incorporate a superhero in every chapter (guess which hero is mentioned in this chapter ;) ). So here's the first chapter of _If I Were a Superhero_.

* * *

A little boy would have never known what on earth he would be doing in the next ten years or so. A little boy would never find the time to just sit down and think about the future. Think about the job he would have. The person he'll marry. The house he'd live in. The life that he would have forever but had never thought about.

A little boy's life held so many things that were much more important than a random moment of contemplation. A little boy would never let those important things go to waste, untouched and unlived.

A little boy of seven years old was running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was going as far as his little legs would bring him. He was scared. The sounds of his parents' screams were the only things he heard in his head. They were angry. So angry, and that scared him. Things were being shattered. Plates, glasses, his seven-year-old mind couldn't tell exactly. But the things they were saying shook his little body with tremors of fear.

And the fear he was feeling made him run. That was the only thing that seven-year-old had thought of. Run. Run away. He just didn't want to stay in the house that held a family that was beginning to fall apart.

He hated that his parents fought. They fought almost every single night, and that was really getting to the young boy. The small family of three, for the past five years, was slowly being torn at the seams, and tonight was the final blow. The final moment that brought the destruction of what everyone thought was the perfect little family.

The little boy continued to run as fast as he could. His chest and legs were burning, but that didn't stop him from running. Mommy and Daddy had always told him how stubborn he was. He continued to pump his little legs as far as they could take him.

Big, fat, hot tears rolled down his cheeks, angry with himself, angry with his parents, angry at the world. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him? So much anger and sadness filled the little boy's body as he gradually slowed to a walk, and then, completely to a stop.

He abruptly wiped the tears away from his face, not noticing that he stopped in front of a tree where a little boy his age sat, playing with his superhero action figures. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was panting and sobbing loudly, causing his head to grow light.

The boy under the tree tilted his head, curiously at the other, a shock of blond hair falling into his eyes. He frowned, noticing that the boy with brown hair was crying. He hated seeing people cry. It just made him really sad. It wasn't fair that other people could be so sad, when there were others who were always so happy. Everyone should be happy. Because that's what his mommy told him. People should be happy, not sad.

With that thought in mind, the blond-haired boy got up from the ground, his Captain America action figure dangling from a dainty fist. He cautiously made his way towards the crying boy with a small frown forming on his face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked; his voice so soft and quiet, he thought the other boy didn't hear him.

The brown-haired boy almost jumped in surprise when he heard an unfamiliar voice ring in his ears. His red-rimmed eyes widened at the other boy in front of him.

"Why are you crying?" The blond boy asks once more, the expression on his face showing genuine curiosity. His big, chocolate brown eyes, filled with so much concern and worry, stare up at the taller boy before him, but still, once again he never gets the answer he was hoping for. The other boy stares at him blankly, blinking and unresponsive.

The blond quirked a mouth to the side and shrugged. "Oh, nevermind. It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I'll just give you hug instead," he said softly, a sweet smile gracing his lips, before his arms were around the taller boy in an instant. Although he felt the brown-haired boy stiffen underneath his touch, he didn't think too highly of it. He just hugs the other boy tighter, his smile widening. "Mommy says that hugs make everything better," he explains further, not seeming to want to let go, his action figure falling to the ground, in an attempt to hug the boy much more comfortably.

The brown-haired seven-year-old thought this to be quite random. The tears had finally stopped, and his breathing had gone back to normal. He didn't know why hugging this blond felt so nice. It was quite wonderful. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe hugs did make everything better. Maybe he did need one.

"I'm Jeff! What's your name?" The blond looked up at the taller boy with wide, twinkling eyes, his arms unwrapping from the unnamed boy.

"Sebastian," the seven-year-old boy introduced himself, quite shyly, scuffing his worn-out shoes on the ground.

Jeff's face broke out into a toothy grin. "Sebastian? Like in the Little Mermaid?" He giggled, hiding his mouth behind his chubby fingers. The brown-haired boy just smiles, the excitement of the blond being incredibly contagious, and he couldn't help but think that Jeff was really cute. Jeff did have really pretty hair.

"But can I just call you Sebby?" Jeff asks, his face brightening in hope and enthusiasm.

Sebastian hated being called anything other than Sebastian or Seb, but he just couldn't say no to the other boy. He nods in response, a soft "okay" leaving his lips, a giggle soon following after. He then felt a hand tugging his own and saw that it was Jeff's.

"Let's be best friends, okay?"

Sebastian didn't know that that single sentence would be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are most definitely welcome :)


	2. Captain America

**A/N:** So here's chapter two! I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but I'm not going to promise anything haha. So enjoy! (un-betad)

And thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter: Kate, TinkotheWolf, and XxX Warblers Girl XxX

* * *

"_Let's be best friends, okay?"_

_"O-Okay.__"_

_"C'mon! Let's play__!_

* * *

Sebastian would have never thought that running away would lead him to getting a best friend. Having a best friend was never in his young, seven-year-old to-do list—not that there was anything on that list anyway—and the boy had never even thought about having a friend in the first place.

Brought up in a strict household, Sebastian became the shy shell of a boy underneath the scrutinizing glare of his parents. The young boy's mind had never grabbed the concept of making friends. He was raised to become the proper young man his parents hoped for him to be. The seven-year-old didn't act like a seven-year-old at all. He was always told to have good manners everywhere he went, and this deprived him from the childhood every kid should have.

At such a young age, Sebastian was already speaking with a rather large vocabulary. He impressed the friends and sponsors of his parents, considering that he was the only seven-year-old who could actually hold a conversation with them.

He didn't have any friends, too shy to walk up to other kids and make any; he never played with toys—action figures and videogames, alike—and he never had his eyes glued to a TV for hours on end (his parents thought that the cartoons kids watched nowadays were too much of a bad influence for their little boy). Sebastian didn't do anything a kid his age should do. In fact, he wasn't a kid anymore. He was morphed and shaped into a young man, knowing nothing of being a kid.

So that was why spending time with the bright ball of excitement that was Jeff was too much of wake up call that the properness was practically shaken out of his young body.

* * *

"Okay! I'm gonna be Captain America! And you can be…Iron Man! Yeah! 'Cuz they're like super best friends!" the little blond boy rambled on, as two dainty fists grabbed the two aforementioned superheroes from the pile of action figures that lay before him.

Sebastian just stared at Jeff—his supposed new best friend—with a curious expression on his face. His head was slightly tilted to the side, not really sure what the other boy was talking about. His nose scrunched a bit at the improper English that left the blond's mouth, wanting so badly to correct him.

Jeff noticed the look upon his best friend's face and quirked his little mouth to the side, stopping his small rant about how Captain America and Iron Man were the bestest friends ever.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his wide doe eyes, "'Cuz you don't look so good. Are you hurt?" He bit his bottom lip gently.

"O-Oh, no. N-Nothing hurts," he smiled sheepishly, "I just—I just, I don't know…I really have no idea what those exactly are," Sebastian stammered a bit, looking down at his hands, which were folded on his lap.

Jeff's eyes bugged out of his head in pure disbelief and surprise.

"What?! What do you mean you don't know who they are?!" The boy screeched, "They're like two of the bestest superheroes in the whole universe!"

The brown-haired boy jumped slightly at Jeff's loud exclamation. He didn't know why Jeff was acting like this, so passionate about the toys that he had. They weren't really that special looking. The excitement that was radiating off the other boy was really scaring him. He wasn't used to this kind of emotion. His whole life was mostly spent in a dull and boring environment.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't—I didn't know. I'm s-sorry!" Sebastian stuttered out, staring at the blond boy with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression.

"I guess it's okay," Jeff shrugged, letting out a loud, dramatic sigh (he was way too dramatic for a seven-year-old). He jutted out his bottom lip slightly, a small pout forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian repeated once more in a meek tone.

Jeff looked up, still pouting.

"It's okay…I mean—"

Then, the blond's eyes widened, a bright smile appearing on his face.

"—I could help you know who they are!"

Sebastian didn't know exactly what was happening and what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't help but smile at his best friend sitting crisscross applesauce in front of him. He was starting to warm up to Jeff, and he was starting to like the concept of having a friend.

"Okay, so this is Captain America, the first ever Avenger. He's really cool, and he's my favorite. He was in the army, and he's super strong! He was frozen for like the longest time ever. I dunno how long, but it was a really really really long time…"

* * *

"_Captain America is pretty cool."_

"_I know right?! He's amazing!"_

"…"

"_Hey, Sebastian?"_

"_Yeah, Jeff?"_

"_Can I call you 'Sebby?'"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a nickname, and best friends give each other nicknames, and that's my nickname for you."_

"_Oh…can I call you Jeffy then?"_

* * *

"Jeffery! It's time to go inside now!"

The blond boy stopped what he was doing and looked up to see his mother standing at the doorway of the Sterling household. Turning to face his best friend, he could see slight panic washing over Sebastian's features.

"Who's this, honey?" Jeff's mother, Jennifer, walked down the steps that led off from the porch to walk over to the two boys that were playing under the shade of the tree. She squatted down next to her son and clasped her hands together, her elbows resting on her knees.

"This is Sebastian, my best friend!" Her son exclaimed, his face brightening. He was just really excited to finally get to introduce his best friend to his mommy.

With an eyebrow raised, Jennifer looked between the two boys. Jeff was smiling wide, but his friend seemed to look absolutely terrified.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Jeff's mom," she said with a kind smile. The only thought bothering her was just how Sebastian even got here. She didn't even know Jeff was having his friend come over, and her son didn't tell her anything.

Seeing Jeff's mom wasn't mad or anything, Sebastian let a small smile spread across his face, and this made Jeff's grin widened even more (if that was even possible).

Jennifer Sterling stood up, the smile still gracing his lips, as she slightly bent over and rested her hands on her thighs.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" She asked Sebastian.

"B-Back at home," he replied, chewing his bottom lip gently.

"Will they pick you up later?"

When Sebastian shook his head and shrugged in reply, Jennifer creased her eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, okay, sweetie. We'll just have to drop you after dinner then. Jeff, honey, bring your toys back inside, and then wash up."

"Okay, mommy," Jeff said, his arms already filled with all the action figures he brought with him outside, "C'mon, Sebby! Let's go!"

Jennifer shook her head, smiling fondly, as she followed the two boys inside.

* * *

After the toys were put away, and Jeff and Sebastian washed their hands, Jeff's mom joined her son and his best friend at the table with a large bowl of macaroni and cheese in her hands.

"Dig in, boys," she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks, mommy!" Jeff beamed at his mother, before he grabbed the serving spoon and scooped up two heaping spoonfuls of mac and cheese into his own bowl.

"Thank you," Sebastian said politely, and in a much quieter tone, as he took the serving spoon once Jeff was done and helped himself with his own—and much more less—serving of the macaroni and cheese.

Jennifer sat down across from the two seven-year-old boys, watching them with a fond smile on her face and her chin resting in the palm , as Jeff and Sebastian interacted with each other, like how any two best friends should. They were quite an adorable pair.

Jeff was passionately talking about his day at school as Sebastian listened to him speak carefully. The brown-haired boy was quite fond of his new acquired friend. They were total opposites, but Sebastian was slowly beginning to not mind. They ate together, perfectly comfortable in each other's presence.

* * *

"Jeff, baby, go grab your jacket, so we could drop Sebastian off."

"But mommy…can Sebby stay longer?" Her son whined slightly.

"No, honey. We have to bring him home, babe. Sebby's parents must be worried sick about him," she said with a slight nod, ruffling Jeff's blond hair playfully.

Jeff sighed, a pout forming on his lips.

"Fine," he said stubbornly.

With that said, Jeff ran—more like stomped—up the stairs to grab a random jacket off its hook and his Captain America action figure from his toy box. He ran back downstairs, not before tucking his action figure under the flap of his jacket.

"Now, we can go," Jennifer smiled, grabbing her keys and leading the way to the car.

Once the boys were strapped in the backseat and Jeff's mother asked Sebastian where he lived, she turned on the engine and started the drive to his house. As the car moved down the street, Jeff reached over and took Sebastian's hand in his, a wide smile playing on his lips. Sebastian sent a questioning look towards the blond boy, but Jeff only widened his smile and tightened his hold on his best friend's hand.

A few minutes into the ride, Jeff turned to face Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asked, noticing the other boy's movements beside him.

"I wanna give you this," Jeff said as he handed the brown-haired boy his Captain America action figure, but when Sebastian caught sight of the action figure in his hands, he frowned.

"I can't have this, Jeffy. It's yours," he muttered softly, trying to give the doll back when the blond boy stopped him.

"No, I want you to have it," he said, smiling widely.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Jeff with a confused look in his eyes, his hands grasping the action figure tightly in his hands.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're my best friend, and best friends give their most important things to each other."

Sebastian smiled and started to think of what he could give to Jeff.

About twenty minutes later, the car stopped in front of Sebastian's house, and right when Jeff's mother unlocked to doors, Jeff refused to let go of his best friend's hand. He was frowning deeply. He just really didn't want Sebastian to go.

"Baby, let go of Sebastian's hand. He has to go ho—" His mother tried to reason with him.

"But I don't want him to go!" Jeff whined, letting go of Sebastian's hand to tightly wrap his arms around his best friend.

"Babe, he has to," Jennifer said with a small sigh, sending her stubborn son a look.

Jeff pouted slightly as he reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian.

"Bye, Sebby," he said softly, leaning forward to quickly peck his best friend on the cheek, "Take care of Captain for me, okay?" Jeff smiled sweetly at Sebastian, whose face was turning a nice pinkish hue.

"I will, don't worry," he whispered back, "Bye, Jeffy."

And for the umpteenth time that same night, Sebastian smiled. He climbed out of the car, and with one last wave to Jeff and his mother, he ran up the porch steps, the Captain America action figure dangling from the tight grip of his hand.

"So he's your best friend, huh?" Jeff's mother asked as they watched Sebastian walk into his house after a woman—she guessed was his mother—answered the door. She started the drive back home and looked at her son through the rearview mirror, who sat looking out the window.

Jeff turned his head to look at his mother.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

* * *

"_You're gonna be Iron Man, and I'm gonna be Captain America, m'kay?"_

"_Because they're best friends like us, right?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are definitely and always welcome! :)

And if you have any ideas/superheroes you want me to write about for the next chapters, you can PM me on here or send me an ask on my tumblr: leikamunchiee


End file.
